A Fred Weasley Love Story-A Beautiful Romance
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: This story takes place in Hogworts School Of Wizardry /Witchcraft also in the story Erin meets one of the Weasley twins which is Fred she falls in love with him so they start dating eachother .
1. Chapter One-Meeting Fred Weasley

I was new to Hogworts and I only knew a few people in the school I knew my best friend Nikki and my friend Hermione but they were the only people I knew then as I was sitting down at one of the tables a cute ginger haired boy sat next to me so I asked him his name he then said " My name is Fred Weasley what's yours ? " So I replied with a smile " My name is Erin and it's a pleasure to meet you Fred ?" He smiled and said " Very nice to meet you too. " And then my Uncle Lupin said " Hey Erin how have you been? " I then smiled and said " I'm doing good Uncle Lupin."


	2. Chap Two-Getting To Know More About Him

Now it was lunch time so I sat down in the lunch room next to him and before I ate I said " So Fred tell me a little bit about yourself. " So he said " I have a brother named Ron you might know him somehow then I also have a twin brother named George then a sister named Ginny." So I said " That's cool I don't have any sisters or brothers but I have a friend that's like a sister ." He then replied " That's cool."


	3. Chapter Three-Asking Him Out

Then we finished eating lunch I still sat with him until the bell rang and it was a day when we got out of school early so I was still at the table with him in the lunch room I then asked him with a smile on my face "Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime tonight or this afternoon? " He smiled then said " Sure sounds good." Then the bell rang .


	4. Chapter Four - Erin Who's That Guy ?

When I was at my locker my dad came up to me and asked " Erin who's that guy you were talking to at lunch ?" I replied " That's Fred Weasley he's my new boyfriend and tonight or this afternoon I'm going out on a date with him ." So then he said " That's cool hope you two have fun ." Then I smiled now we were at home I was in my room getting ready . So I put on a blue sparkly dress and shoes to go with it.


	5. Chapter Five-Meeting Fred Outside

Then I went outside to meet Fred where he was standing he looked at me and said " Hey you look gorgeous. " I replied and said " Thanks and that's a nice tux that your wearing. " He smiled and said " Thanks and no problem. "


	6. Chapter Six-First Date

After I met him outside we went out on a date we went out for supper we had pizza it was really delicious. Then we went to a art gallery to look at paintings that people created.


	7. Chapter Seven-First Kiss

When we were at the art gallery we kissed for the first time he put his hand on my cheek and we kissed it was so romantic. Then I said to him " I love you Fred " So then he said " I love you too sweetie. "


	8. Chapter Eight- How Was The First Date ?

At 8:00pm Fred took me home back to my house when I went inside my dad was sitting at the table he then asked me " So Erin how was the first date with Fred ?" I replied " It was amazing he took me out for dinner then we also went to an art gallery. It was so much fun ."


	9. Chapter Nine - Can't Wait To See Fred

As I sat down at the kitchen table with my dad and my friend Nikki who came over after I got back I said to them " Can't wait to see Fred tommorow at school he's just so handsome and I love him." Nikki replied " I know you do I think he's a very sweet boy and your lucky to have him." I smiled when she said that .


	10. Chapter Ten-Going To Bed

Then after I was so tired so I went to bed while I was in bed I was dreaming about Fred he was like the cutest guy in school and also he was my boyfriend. I was a lucky girl to have him as my boyfriend.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Morning Time

I woke up at 8:00am I then went into the bathroom and brushed my hair after that I went downstairs to eat breakfast then went back upstairs to get dressed & brush my teeth after my dad and I got to school .


	12. Chapter Twelve-Good Morning Class

I was sitting near my boyfriend Fred in class and my dad said to the students " Good morning class." So we all Said good morning to him .Then he said " Okay as you know today is a half day we get out at 10 am today ."


	13. Chapter 13- Can't Stop Thinkin About Him

While I was sitting at my desk writing on paper I still couldn't stop thinking about him Fred was the cutest guy in my class I couldn't even stop daydreaming about him he was just so dreamy ..


	14. Chapter Fourteen-Writing An Essay

Then I had to write a short essay also my friend Nikki had to write one too and then we finished and everyone gave their essays to Snape and then he handed them back out sure enough I got an a + so did my boyfriend ,Nikki and some other people but Draco got an F cause he didn't know what to write and he didn't care.


	15. Chapter Fifteen-Dismissed

After that the bell rang so all of us got up and left the room also now my dad left the room too . Then as I was going to my locker I dropped my spell book so Fred picked it up for me and handed it to me I smiled then said " Thank you Fred. " he replied " No problem love."


	16. Chap 16 - Erin & Fred Are So In Inlove

While I was going outside with Fred hermione said " Erin &Fred are so in love they really are the cutest couple in this school ." Then my friend Nikki agreed with what Hermione said and then she followed me to where Fred and I was so Nikki came to my house with me ,my dad and my boyfriend Fred .


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Hi Fred

We were now in the house and Fred walked up to me I smiled and said "Hi Fred ." He then smiled and said " Hi how are you ? " I then replied "I'm good how is your twin brother doing ? " He replied "He's doing pretty good haven't seen him lately but he's doing good ." I decided to sit beside Fred so I did .


	18. Chap Eighteen - Dad Can Fred Sleep Over

So while I was sitting down at the kitchen table I asked my dad " Dad can Fred sleep over tonight ? " Then he said " Yes of course he can."


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Getting Ready For Bed

Then at 5:30 pm we had dinner then at 8:00 which it was now we went to get ready for bed so Fred got into his pj's and so did I also Nikki did I got into bed and said " Goodnight Fred,Goodnight Nikki ." They both said at the same time Goodnight Erin. "


	20. Chapter Twenty - Morning Time

Then it was 8:15am in the morning it was a Saturday so we had no school so after I woke up I got dressed and went downstairs where Fred was I smiled then said to him " Good morning Fred ." He then said " Good morning to you too babe." I blushed when he called me that .Also Nikki was awake and so was my dad.


	21. Chapter Twenty One -Meeting Fred 's Twin

Later that day someone knocked on our door so I opened it and in came Fred's brother George I said " Hi you must be Fred's twin brother George am I right ? " He replied "Yes I am and are you his girlfriend? " I smiled and replied " Yep ." Fred was a bit shorter then George and Fred who was my boyfriend had a scar above one of his eyebrows his brother didn't .


	22. Chap Twenty Two- It's Nice To Meet You

After I seen Fred's twin brother I smiled and said " It's a pleasure to meet you George , Fred has told me all about you. " He then said " Very cool and he's told me about you too you are a very lucky girl to have him as a boyfriend. " So I smiled then said " Yes your right I am I love him very much. "


	23. Chapter 23-Going To The Candy Shop

So I was sitting near Fred I asked him " So Fred I was wondering would you like to come with me and George to the candy store called Honey Dukes ?" He smiled and said "Sure let's go "So we walked to the ship and we got some chocolate frogs they were some kind of chocolates in the shape of a frog .


	24. Chapter 24 -Do You Want To Be My Friend?

As we were still in the candy shop called Honey Dukes I walked over to where George was standing I asked him " George do you want to be my friend ? " Then he said " Sure let's be friends ." So George and I were now friends .


	25. Chapter Twenty Five - I Love You Fred

When I was sitting down I said to Fred as I smiled I said " I love you Fred your so sweet. " He blushed and said " I love you too sweetie. " Then we kissed again .


	26. Cast Of The Story

James Phelps As Fred Weasley

Toni As Erin

Jennifer Whomack As Nikki

Oliver Phelps As George Weasley

Alan Rickman As Severus Snape

Emma Watson As Hermione Granger

Tom Felton As Draco Malfoy

And Rupert Grint As Ron Weasley

And David Thewlis As Rumus Lupin


End file.
